Infected Ryoku
Infected Ryoku (インフェクテッド・リョク Infekuteddo Ryoku) is the Drama Club member Ryoku that was infected with the Doki Doki Virus. He serves as one of Kai's elite warriors who is Deviranger ViralPink of the KaiserFever Deviranger team with the motto "Strength of the Virus!" (ウイルスの強さ！ Moeru nikushimi!). He controls the viral power of force and he also has the power to manipulate his body mass. Personality When Ryoku was first infected with the Doki Doki Virus in The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG, it was mentioned that Infected Ryoku and Infected Aika were "wild", lacking any sentience. By Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Infected Ryoku has more sentience than before, retaining the bold and strong personality he had before infection. However, he still takes orders under Kai. Once Ryoku is cured of the Doki Doki Virus, Ryoku remembers the recent events but he could barely remember any of the earlier events. History ''The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG'' :SPOILER WARNING: This story will contain some spoilers that will currently be exclusive on this wiki until it is written in fiction. Ryoku becomes the second member of the Drama Club to be infected with the Doki Doki Virus. After Kai invaded the Drama Club's Hub World, he infected a "deceased" Aika first, "resurrecting" her into a "demon". After the Digirangers' final battle with Cyberlord Duran was put to a halt, the Drama Club Digirangers and Duran noticed Aika alive, limping slowly towards Ryoku, this put Ryoku into shock. He couldn't believe Aika was alive. Having his guard down, Aika jumps on Ryoku and infects Ryoku with the Doki Doki Virus. Eventually, Cyberlord Duran and the Digirangers capture Infected Aika and Infected Ryoku and put them in forcefield cells in the prison chambers of Duran's D-Castle while Duran and Kosei try to find a cure to the Doki Doki Virus. Meanwhile, the remaining Digirangers, led by Bakudan, stand on guard for any more waves of infected enemies. ''Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus'' In Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Infected Ryoku was given the power of Deviranger ViralPink, Power of Force. When the Literature Club's Dokiranger team got caught in a dead end in the boiler room, the KaiserFever Deviranger team, led by Infected Ryoku, traps them, defeats them, and captures them. Infected Ryoku takes away the CyberColor DigiChangers, Model: Heart from the Literature Club members. The Devirangers escorted the Literature Club members to the Ritual Chambers where the Literature Club members will be converted into Belief Club members and be tortured to fuel the Doki Doki Virus until Kai decides to make the Literature Club his warriors. However, Sayori was "mysteriously" infected with the Doki Doki Virus. When Kai found out, he sent the Devirangers and Infected Cyber Security Rangers to search and contain Infected Sayori. When the Infected Cyber Security Rangers, Infected Ryoku, and Infected Bakudan found the Literature Club members outside their room, they tried destroying a barrier that Infected Sayori casted over them while Infected Sayori was mentally torturing Monika. After busting through the digital force fields, while they secure everyone, Infected Sayori escapes. While Infected Bakudan and many Infected Cyber Security Rangers continue their hunt for Infected Sayori, Infected Ryoku and a few Infected Cyber Security Rangers stay to guard the Literature Club members until they can figure out what to do with them. Infected Ryoku goes out to find a new room for them. Infected Sayori returns to defeat the guards and infected Main Character 1 with the Doki Doki Virus. Infected Ryoku returns and stuns Sayori with his gravitational powers while Infected Cyber Security further immobilizes Infected Sayori. However, one of the "Infected" Cyber Security Rangers turned out not to be infected and cured the Literature Club members from the Doki Doki Virus. Figuring out there was a traitor, Infected Ryoku discovers this security ranger to be Kosei, who survived the Drama Club's invasion. Kosei changes into his Dokiranger CyberGold form to deal with Cyber Security. Once club administrative reinforcements arrived, Kosei and Cyberlord Duran team up against Infected Ryoku. Infected Ryoku demanded Kosei to battle him with CyberGol-D as Infected Ryoku wanted to defeat Kosei while he's in that form. Infected Ryoku still held a grudge during their battles in their RPG when a "brainwashed" Kosei "killed" Ryoku's girlfriend Aika with CyberGol-D's RadiantDeath giga attack. However, Infected Ryoku was defeated and Kosei cured him. Infected Aika tried to re-infect the unconscious Ryoku but failed. Battle information To be added... Trivia * Ryoku's name when written as (also ) translates to "power", "strength", or "force". Category:Belief Club members Category:Digirangers Category:Infected characters Category:ReLC!TDDV:Minibosses